


Don't you know who I am?

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty AU, Prince!Youngbin, Rich Kid!Zuho, Zuho is a hot mess, he has no idea, if this doesnt make sense i apologise, its only rated because of suggested stuff near the end, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: For SF9 Birthday Fic Fest:Prompt: Youngbin is a prince, Juho has NO IDEA





	Don't you know who I am?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minshuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/gifts).



> For my darling Cece on your birthday!! You requested this fic a very long time ago, I hope you still want this prompt! I wasn't sure what kind of genre you wanted but I hope you'll enjoy this nevertheless! Happy Birthday!! (Sorry it's late...)

Baek Juho was used to luxury, being the son of one of the wealthiest couples in the city tended to bring that about. All his life had been dressy clothes and fancy restaurants, they even had housekeepers to keep the mansion clean and the family fed with only the finest of ingredients. He was also accustomed to the staff of wherever he was recognising him and going the extra mile to make his visit pleasant. Hotel staff always made sure to excessively ask if he needed anything, servers in restaurants gave him extra attention and on many occasions, the manager of the establishment came to see him and ask how his time was. He never knew anything else, so the extra courtesy was something he didn't even register anymore. Sometimes when he went abroad with friends of his the staff didn't know who he was, but it didn't bother him really. They still ate only in top-class restaurants and stayed in five-star hotels so the service was impeccable regardless. 

Plenty of people called him snobby and stand-offish, but he had learned long ago not to pay such comments any attention. He went to all the best schools and worked hard to get to where he was, mainly just so nosy busy-bodies couldn't claim he was only in his position because of his money. That would be insulting to all his hours of study he put in for his degree. He didn't care much for people outside his very close friends, the only thing they were interested in was his wealth or getting a story for the press. Three close people he could trust was all he needed, and they had stood by him through everything so far. He didn't need anyone else, regardless of what others thought.

 

"You know it wouldn't be the end of the world if you went on one date Juho."

 

His childhood friend Kim Rowoon was the son of one of his fathers closest associates, and so the two boys practically grew up together. He knew Juho better than anyone else in the world, and so he was convinced that the best thing for him would be to find someone to date. 

 

"Rowoon's right you know, you can't be a rich bachelor your whole life."

 

His best friend's boyfriend and heir to one of the biggest international communications companies in the world, Kim Inseong, was loud and sarcastic and Juho loved him to bits. He was older than the other two by three years and yet managed to act the most childish out of all of them. The pair had met at a conference in London and had been inseparable since. The tabloids called them the tallest power couple in Seoul and they relished in it. 

 

"Well sorry hyung but not everyone can be lucky enough to meet another rich gay guy to fall in love with."

"Don't be so sure, I can feel it in my bones that there is a handsome, suave, expensive man out there who would fall for you."

 

He just rolled his eyes, the two of them were so insistent recently that he go out and find someone to date. It would be hard enough finding someone who wasn't just looking for his money, never mind a gay guy who fit the bill. Inseong and Rowoon happened to be the lucky exceptions. If he didn't see them as brothers he would happily date them both too. Just then the door to the private room they were in opened and the third of his close friends walked in. Yoo Taeyang wasn't born into money like the rest of them but he came by it during his teenage years. Now at 22 he had opened his own chain of renowned dance studios around the world and worked with some of the most influential performers of their time, and he was the youngest of all of them by a year. 

 

"Sorry I'm late hyungs, there's an unusually large crowd of reporters outside. The bouncers almost didn't let me in, but Wonsik hyung was inside the door and recognised me. I was hoping you guys might know what's going on?"

"Afraid not Taeyangie. I was here before the club opened because I had a meeting with Cha Manager and they were already here at that time."

"Did you get the details of your party sorted out then Inseong-hyung?"

"No, they can't facilitate everything I wanted which is a shame because I really wanted to celebrate here. I've set up a meeting with the owner of Eternity down the street though, Cha Manager gave me his contact details."

"Jung Taekwoon right? He's meant to be a hard man to deal with, do you want me to come with you to your meeting?"

"It's alright Rowoonie, Jaeyoon is going to tag along. Thank you though."

 

Juho had noticed the large crowd of reporters with their cameras and mics earlier on when he arrived too. It wasn't out of the ordinary to encounter them, but he had thought there were more than usual like Taeyang said. He just assumed there must be some really popular idol or something coming to the club tonight and they had all gotten wind of it. It was amazing how even the most private of schedules somehow found their way into the hands of the press. But when you were rich you were famous, and that meant having to be camera ready at all times. The Closer was a club for the wealthy only, and they were very strict about no press being allowed inside at any times. It was why it had turned into one of his favourite places to come out and meet with his friends, they were all able to sit and relax with a drink and not be bothered by pushy reporters and their invasive questions. Almost as if the universe read his mind, the door opened again after Taeyang had sat down.

 

"Hello boys, how are you all this evening?"

"We're very good thank you manager-nim. It seems you're busy tonight?"

"Well actually that's what I came to talk to you all about. We have a special guest coming to the club tonight and he wanted a private room, so I was going to ask if you mind sharing with him?"

"No of course not! There's more than enough space for one more."

 

The manager Hakyeon smiled brightly at that and thanked them before leaving. Juho shot a look at Inseong when he grinned pointedly his way. That was his "I'm plotting something you're not going to like" grin and Juho was not happy about it. But there wasn't much he could do unless he wanted to leave their private booth and go downstairs to the club, which he could see through the glass windows was already starting to fill up. The young, the rich, the famous - all looking for something to do on a Friday night, looking for something more. The slowly growing crowd was an assortment of idols, actors, chaebol heirs and socialites; all names he should either know by association or would find endless information on thanks to a quick online search.

He fit the mould of course, as did all his friends, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the mindless swaying to a deafening bass-line of the music in a crowd of sweaty drunken bodies. Most of them wouldn't even remember the acquaintances they met tonight by the time they woke up in the morning. He should feel a sense of security from that anonymity and atmosphere of just not caring, but instead, he found it suffocating. It was why he preferred staying upstairs in their room, relaxing with a few drinks and comfortable with his friends. Rowoon and Inseong never danced either, but that was because their height made them both uncomfortable and they felt like they stood out too much in the crowd. They preferred to stay wrapped up in themselves, out of sight of everyone but their closest friends who would never judge their affection for one another. Taeyang loved it though, after a while, he would slip downstairs and lose himself to the rhythm only to re-emerge hours later glowing with sweat and exhilaration. Loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs towards the booth, and Juho wondered how this new guest felt about it.

A man who was very obviously a bodyguard entered the room first. He was broad and serious, giving the room a good once over before going back out to his charge beyond the door. Rowoon giggled slightly, despite all his families wealth he had never seen the point of having someone trail him around and look intimidating. Sure when they flew abroad they needed to have some protection, but it was mainly just in the airport and sometimes for their transportation. Juho felt the same, his family were never involved in any sort of scandal or such so there was no need for them to hire someone to watch over their sons every move. It must be a strange feeling Juho thought, to have someone who's one objective was to protect you from harm.

The door opened again and the bodyguard walked back in although this time he was followed by someone else. He was shorter than any of the rest of them in the room, but he had an aura around him that made him seem much taller. His black hair was messy as if he had just run his hands through it to muss it, and even in the slightly dim lighting, Juho could see the bold eyeliner making his eyes stand out. He caught Inseong looking over at him with that same look in his eyes but Juho chose to ignore him. He was far more interested in the way their guest was dressed in very suitable club attire and yet still managed to look like he didn't belong in a place like this. Taeyang, being the most extroverted in their group, was the first to make introductions. 

 

"Hi! You're the special guest Cha manager mentioned earlier? I'm Yoo Taeyang, it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Kim Youngbin, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

 

There was something about his voice that added to his illusion of not-belonging. It was gentle and raspy, exactly the kind of voice that Juho enjoyed listening to if he was being honest. Even though he had just entered the room, the way he held himself made it seem like he owned the place. Taeyang got up off the couch he was sitting on to let Youngbin sit down and squeezed himself in beside the cuddly couple instead. They simply shuffled a little to the left and made space for him, like always. Youngbin sat in the vactated seat with his back to the glass windows and directly facing Juho. Rowoon was next to take the initiative to introduce himself.

 

"I'm Kim Rowoon, and this here is my boyfriend Kim Inseong."

"Yep, and the grumpy red-head over there is Baek Juho."

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, thanks Inseong-hyung."

 

He laced his retort with as much dry sarcasm he possibly could just to get the satisfaction of Inseong rolling his eyes and scoffing. Youngbin chuckled low in his throat and it was a pleasing sound to Juho's ears. When he looked over their newest guest was watching him with a look Juho couldn't quite place. All he knew was it made him feel a little warmer than necessary.

 

"Well like I said, it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

 

With that Taeyang happily asked if he would like something to drink and they both went up to the bar to decide what their poison for the night would be. Youngbin's bodyguard gave away nothing in his body language, but he was watching his charge with intense scrutiny. When they both sat back down, glasses in hand, Inseong launched into questioning their guest.

 

"So you wouldn't happen to know why there are so many reporters outside would you Youngbin-ssi?"

"From what I've heard this is quite a popular club with celebrities and Seoul's elite youth. Is that not reason enough for the media to hang around the entrance?"

"Well yes of course, but we are here pretty often and the crowd tonight is like nothing we've seen before. We were thinking it must be someone of high interest to drag so many cameras out."

"Ah, well I don't actually know how many were out there since I didn't come through the front entrance. Perhaps some famous actors or idols are dropping by this evening?"

"Yes that could be it exactly. Like I said, I was just wondering if you might know."

"Unfortunately not, Inseong-ssi."

 

The back-and-forth was observed rather intensely by the guard at the door and the other members of the room. Youngbin's voice held a note of finality which made it clear he was no longer happy to discuss such a topic. That never was something to stop Inseong though, so in order to prevent his boyfriend from saying something out of line Rowoon pulled him close to his chest and started murmuring in his ear. Something flashed across Youngbin's face at their intimacy but it was quickly smoothed away and Taeyang hurridly engaged him in conversation to dispell the weird atmosphere before it could fully form. Juho couldn't help but wonder if it was disgust or malcontent Youngbin was hiding at his two close friends obvious relationship, but it hadn't been there before when Rowoon introduced Inseong as his boyfriend. Still, it was disappointing knowing that Youngbin was most likely straight. 

Taeyang spoke about his dancing which Youngbin seemed quite knowledgeable in. They discussed his experience and the new studios, from the terminology he used Youngbin must have been a dancer at some point. Maybe he still was, maybe the aura of confidence he exuded when he walked into the room came from knowing he could perform on any stage and leave people in awe. Juho knew a bit about dance himself, when Taeyang first opened up his studio here in Seoul he invited his three friends to be his first students and Juho really enjoyed it, going back for more than one class in his downtime. It was a great way to de-stress and keep fit, although he could never hope to be as fluid as Taeyang was when he danced. 

Juho could see that Taeyang was starting to grow restless sitting up in their booth. The music from downstairs was building up now and Juho could see the throngs of bodies swaying and finding their feet on the dance floor. His youngest friend had already finished his drink and was relentlessly tapping his fingers against the side of his glass. It wouldn't be long before his feet started shuffling and then he would be gone, free of the confined space in the room and instead just letting the pounding bass rhythm tell his body how to move. It was always the same, although usually, he wouldn't hesitate to go. Tonight he seemed uncertain, as if he didn't want to offend their new guest by getting up to leave, but also not wanting to have him following him down. When Taeyang went dancing on nights like this, he wanted to lose everyone including himself to the deafening beat of the music, and as his closest friends, they knew not to hold him back. Youngbin was not aware of this though, and soon Taeyang would need an escape plan. And since Inseong and Rowoon were wrapped up in their own little world, Juho would have to be the one to provide it.

He noticed that Youngbin had also come to the end of his drink, only ice remaining in the bottom of his crystal tumbler. Deciding it was the best excuse he was going to find he stood up and walked closer to their new guest so he could speak to him over the increasing volume of the music downstairs.

 

"Do you want to get another drink? You seem to have finished yours."

 

The distance between them was far enough that it didn't seem like Juho was imposing on his personal space, but close enough that he could marvel at the way the lights lit up his golden skin and deep brown eyes. He smiled and nodded, standing up to follow Juho over to the bar. Taeyang shot him a megawatt smile of relief, knowing exactly what his friend was doing. Youngbin looked down at Taeyang and asked if he wanted another drink himself.

 

"No thank you Youngbin-ssi, I only ever drink one glass a night. I'm actually going to head downstairs for a little while."

 

Juho prayed that Youngbin would understand that his words were not an invitation to follow him, and fortunately he did. He smiled and told Taeyang to enjoy his evening before starting to walk towards the bar. Taeyang gave Juho's arm a quick squeeze before disappearing out of the room and following the call of the music. Juho walked over towards Youngbin and gave the bartender his order. Youngbin stood with his arms resting casually on the polished wooden bartop as if this was the most natural thing in the world for him. But Juho still was under the impression that he was not someone who belonged in an environment like this. When their bartender returned with two glasses in hand, Youngbin took his and raised it to Juho in a toast. What exactly they were toasting he wasn't sure, but he clinked glasses with the shorter male anyway and took a sip. They could have gone back to sit on the couches again, but Youngbin didn't look like he was about to make a move and Juho wasn't going to leave him here by himself. Besides his other two friends were reaching the point of the night where they wouldn't be holding any conversation with him anyway, so why not stay and talk with their guest. Gesturing towards one of the carved wooden stools at the bar Juho took a seat himself, angled in such a way he could still see the pulsing mass of bodies dancing downstairs. They sat for a few minutes before Youngbin broke the silence.

 

"Your friend Taeyang, he really wanted to get away from me didn't he?"

"What? No, well - I mean, he wanted to get away from all of us."

 

Youngbin looked at him incredulously and Juho cursed his stuttering. He was usually so well spoken but for some reason, he stumbled over his words. It couldn't be the alcohol, he was only on his second glass of the night. Clearing his throat, Juho made an attempt to clarify his statement.

 

"Taeyang loves to dance, I'm sure you gathered as much from your conversation with him. But when he dances for work his every movement is put under scrutiny and he has to be perfect, precise, always in control. The nights when we come here, he loves escaping to the dance floor and just letting go and having the music take over him. He is able to move freely and no one will judge him."

 

Their guest nodded thoughtfully, considering Juho's words carefully. He seemed to be lost in thought while staring into his glass and Juho just watched him, fascinated by his beauty. Suddenly he looked back up and met Juhos eyes, but rather than look away he continued to stare. Youngbin laughed softly and Juho just smiled back.

 

"So Taeyang comes to this club to dance, why do you come here Juho-ssi?"

"I am forcibly dragged here by my best friend."

"For some reason, I can't imagine that."

"Trust me, when all 189cm of Kim Rowoon comes knocking on your door dressed like that there is no arguing."

"And then what, you just sit up here drinking all night?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Rowoon and Inseong-hyung will probably head off pretty soon judging from how close they've gotten in the last ten minutes, but I always wait around for Taeyang to make sure he gets home safe."

"So it's not really for social reasons you come to the club then, and you don't dance - doesn't it get boring?"

"It can, if those two lovebirds leave particularly early and Taeyang has a lot of stress he needs to melt away. I don't mind too much though, I've always been a pretty solitary person."

"Am I intruding on that solitude of yours Juho-ssi?"

"Not at all Youngbin-ssi, I must say it is nice to have a bit of company every once in a while."

"Well that's a relief, I don't particularly enjoy being by myself most of the time."

"It's a good thing you have a bodyguard by your side constantly then."

 

Youngbin turned over his shoulder to look at where the burly man was standing stoically by the door. His gaze felt like it was trying to bore holes into Juho's mind. If he hadn't grown up in a world where there were eyes constantly on him, he might have felt intimidated. Instead, he just grinned coyly and took another sip of his drink. The conversation with Youngbin had flowed so easily, something he didn't often find with other people of a similar status to him. Usually they either believed themselves to be higher than he was and talked down to him or they tried to suck up to him and win his favour. It wasn't often he met a guy as obviously wealthy as Youngbin who still managed to be casual and charming. 

 

"Honestly, Matthew has always been there for me so I barely register his presence anymore."

"You've always had your bodyguard with you?"

"Since the day I was born there's been someone watching out for me. Matthew and I have been 5 years together now, but I don't even know his full name."

"I don't think I would be comfortable with someone shadowing me the whole time, what about privacy?"

"I have plenty of privacy from the public eye, but Matthew is always there. He has probably seen plenty of things he wishes he could forget but it's part of his job."

"You make it sound like you have been involved in scandalous activities Youngbin-ssi."

"Ah yes, nothing as scandalous as being caught singing along to AOA in the shower of a 5-star hotel room."

 

At that Juho laughed out loud, picturing cool and composed Youngbin enthusiastically mouthing the words to Heart Attack while at the same time not wanting to conjure up the mental imagery of him dancing in the shower. It was a difficult mental task but he managed. Youngbin laughed too, shaking his head as he took another drink.

 

"I honestly can't believe I told you that, I've never even told my brother that happened."

"You have a younger brother? Must be nice, since you enjoy having company and all."

"He is my half-brother, I don't see him very often because he's always so busy. But when we do get together he makes sure to embarrass me enough to last a lifetime."

"If a brother's role is embarrassing you then I suppose I have a younger brother too. He is the son of one of my mother's closest friends, a few years younger than I am but he makes sure to keep me from getting a big head whenever I see him."

"He would probably get along well with my brother. If you don't mind me asking, what age are you Juho-ssi?"

"I don't mind as long as you'll do me the courtesy of returning the favour. I'm 23."

"Ah I see. I'm 26 myself, so I suppose that makes me your hyung then."

"You're the same age as Inseong-hyung, so yes I suppose it does. Would you like me to call you hyung, Youngbin-ssi?"

"Well, I think seeing as I've shared one of my most embarrassing moments with you it is only right. As long as you're comfortable with it of course."

"Fair enough, Youngbin-hyung."

 

The black haired male grinned widely at him and Juho couldn't help but laugh in return. He was really enjoying his time in Youngbin's company, even if the bar stool was making his legs go numb. Right on cue, Rowoon and Inseong stood from where they had been all but merged into one on the couches and announced they were leaving. Juho waved them off and Youngbin nodded politely. Inseong all but pulled Rowoon out the door by the arm, his top shirt button undone showing off the studded leather choker he was wearing. Juho rolled his eyes, even years after getting together his two friends still often acted like frisky teenagers who had only just started dating. 

 

"Well now that those two have finally left, would you like to sit back down on the couches?"

"With pleasure, I was beginning to think my foot might fall off."

"Yeah, those bar stools are wonderfully decorative but they are woefully uncomfortable."

 

They both chuckled and walked back over to the more comfortable seats. Juho sat back down on the couch he had been on before, but this time Youngbin joined him. They both sighed with relief as they sunk into the plush cushions and watched the flashing lights and pulsing mob of bodies on the dance floor downstairs. Juho enjoyed watching all the commotion and feeling the residual bass thrumming through the floor, but he was in no hurry to throw himself into the mass of people swaying to the music. It was far too sweaty and cramped for his liking.

He and Youngbin made some more small talk while they watched the club thriving through the glass window; about their hobbies and schooling, favourite foods and what pets they had growing up, and even the many places they had been to visit around the world. Youngbin was a seasoned traveller, having been to countries that Juho had never even heard of before. He was extremely knowledgable and yet still managed to come across as humble. The authority he had first displayed when he walked into the room seemed to melt away with every story he shared about past experiences and embarrassing moments. Juho cursed the fact that this man was so blindingly handsome and a genuinely nice person because he could feel the start of a crush beginning to form.

Juho wasn't really sure how long they sat talking, but he was aware that he had one or two more drinks than he usually would and all the songs from the club were dangerously blurring into one continuous background noise ringing in his ears. Youngbin had moved closer to him on the couch so that their thighs were pressed against one another and every time Youngbin lifted his arm to take a drink he brushed against Juho's shoulder. It was making him feel hot even though the temperature of the room hadn't changed, and when his companion asked if he wanted another drink Juho had to refuse. He was not going to let himself get lost in a haze of alcohol and do something he would regret.

Eventually Taeyang returned as he always did, skin aglow with sweat and his eyes glimmering like diamonds. He was so much more loose after getting to let go on the dance floor and Juho could tell he was so much happier than when he had entered the club at the start of the night. Juho realised that this was the point of the night where he usally got up off the couch and left with his younger friend, making sure he got into his appartment before his driver brought him home. But for the first time he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave the comfort of Youngbin's hand resting lightly on his knee and the older man's voice filling his ears as he recounted tales of his past. Taeyang could obviously read it on his face that something was different about tonight.

 

"If you want to stay I can get a taxi home Juho-hyung. I don't mind for a change."

 

That was exactly it though; if he stayed then there would be a change. If he didn't leave with Taeyang now he would have no reason to leave at any time, and that was not something he was comfortable with. So despite his body screaming no, he stood up from his seat leaving his empty glass on the side table to his left. He turned to look at Youngbin only to find him staring right back, with eyes so deep Juho was afraid he might drown. His hand reached out and for a moment Juho thought he might hold him and tell him to stay. But instead he handed him a phone.

 

"You should put your number in, that way we can keep in touch."

 

Juho mumbled something unintelligently but did as he was instructed. He left the name field blank though, handing it back to Youngbin for him to decide what to call him. And with that, he tore himself away from the older man and said his feeble goodbyes. Taeyang held him close with an arm around his waist as they made their way out of the booth and down the stairs. The music got louder as they made it to the bottom floor, but they headed straight towards the exit waving to the bouncers as they left. 

The cool night air hit Juho like a slap in the face and cleared some of the alcoholic haze from his mind. There was still a large crowd of reporters hanging around which was odd because they usually left after the crowds had all gone inside. Most of the time it was just the few gossip magazines who were hoping to catch photos of idols leaving together for a scandal that would hang around until late. But it seemed whoever they had all come for at the start of the evening was worth waiting around for. 

By the time Juho's driver had pulled up he was back in full control of himself. Whatever spell Youngbin had put him under with his proximity in the upstairs booth was gone now and Juho couldn't help but feel frustrated. Why had he let himself drink so much? Why had he felt the intense need to stay by Youngbin's side? It couldn't have just been the attraction because they had only just met, there was no way he could have fallen so hard for a guy he was pretty sure would never look at him that way. And yet Juho's memory continued to supply him with snippets of conversation and looks that couldn't have just been friendly for the entirety of the car journey back. When they pulled up outside Taeyang's apartment and the younger boy said goodnight and headed inside, Juho suddenly felt an overwhelming surge of loneliness.

Was he really going to go back to his penthouse suite with its magnificent views and expensive furniture and emptiness? He thought of Youngbin's hand on his knee and the warmth the older man exuded by his side. Imagined his voice telling him stories and his laugh brightening up the room. It was more than likely all the alcohol messing with his head, this train of thought was dangerous and he refused to let himself get dragged down it. So he asked the driver to turn up the radio and blocked out his internal thoughts with the trendy music playing through the car speakers. He continued to play music on his way up to his living quarters, and while he got dressed for bed and even when he collapsed onto the soft silk sheets. And he let the exhaustion in his body pull him under the blanket of sleep, leaving so many questions in his head unanswered.

The next morning he woke up with a headache and a sour taste in his mouth. It was dark in his room thanks to the new blackout blinds he had installed, but Juho could tell it was probably close to midday. Immediately going to shower, he wondered why he felt so drained. It was only once the hot water was running over his skin that his brain woke up enough to remember the night before. Or more specifically, Youngbin. Groaning, Juho turned his face into the water and resolved himself to a day of hungover misery. 

He met up with Rowoon and Inseong for breakfast - or lunch - in a café they always frequented. The staff, of course, knew who they all were and respected their privacy, although they still received preferential treatment. A strong coffee and greasy food helped ease his headache, and soon Juho was being bombarded with questions from his best friends.

 

"You must have stayed pretty late after we left hmmm? That would explain how tired you are."

"Rowoonie don't be silly you know he would have left at the same time as usual. The tiredness is obviously related to drinking. So tell us, how much did you drink last night?"

"Did our esteemed guest stay with you for the rest of the night?"

"You didn't leave with him did you?!"

"No. I left with Taeyang at the time he always finishes and went home - by myself - after dropping him off. I may have had a bit more to drink than usual, but only because Youngbin-hyung was drinking too. 

"Oh so he's Youngbin- _hyung_ now is he? Funny, you don't even call Jaeyoonie or Dawon 'hyung'."

"Yeah well, that's because they both act like children Inseong-hyung. He asked me to call him hyung and I didn't see any reason not to."

 

They continued to pester him all throughout their meal and Juho was getting very tired of it. As much as he loved his friends, sometimes they could be a little too overbearing. So as soon as he was finished his drink he put the money down to cover his bill and left. He needed to clear his head, and the only way he could do that was by taking a walk. 

His favourite place to go was the memorial garden in their local park. It was filled with beautiful flowers and trees, and right in the center was a water feature with stone benches for people to sit on. That's where he headed after leaving the café. There was a slight breeze but Juho didn't feel the need to go get a jacket. As he walked around breathing in the fresh air he was able to put his thoughts in order.

He definitely was attracted to Youngbin, that much was obvious. Physically he was exactly Juho's type, and his personality was very amicable too. But there was just something about the way he held himself and how he talked about certain things that Juho was perplexed by. It was obvious he came from a very wealthy family, but there was more to it he just couldn't put his finger on. By the time he reached the centre of the garden and sat on the benches, Juho had come to the conclusion he needed to find out if Youngbin was even interested in guys before he could let his feelings run away with him. 

Just then, almost as if his thoughts were being read by someone out there, his phone started ringing with an unknown number on the other end. Juho was used to receiving all sorts of calls from press and businesses so he answered on autopilot.

 

"Good afternoon, this is Baek Juho. To whom am I speaking?"

"Are you sure this is your personal number Juho? You sounded rather professional just there."

"Y-Youngbin-hyung? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me. I realised I never gave you my number in return last night, so I thought it best to call you and fix that."

"Oh, right. Well - hello."

"Hi. You obviously got home safely last night?"

"Of course yeah, I went home and fell straight asleep since it was pretty late. And you? Did you stay for long after we left?"

"No not really. I spoke to the club manager for a short while before leaving. I'm staying in a hotel at the moment so I went straight back there once I was finished."

"OK, that's good then."

 

There was a silence over the line and Juho didn't know what else to say. He hadn't been expecting a call from Youngbin so soon, and especially not right after he finished sorting out his own thoughts about the man. Luckily he broke the pause.

 

"I'm sure you've probably already had lunch today, although do correct me if I'm wrong. But I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me later this evening? My brother is coming to stay in the city for a few days and our father insists we spend some time together. You are more than welcome to invite the rest of your friends from last night if you would like."

"Dinner sounds lovely. I will ask the others but if my memory serves they might be busy this evening. I know my own "brother" is around though, I remember you saying they would get along well."

"Yes of course, two menaces ready to embarrass us at any moment. Please invite him too, I think Chani would be more than happy to have someone other than me to talk to."

"Well, Hwiyoung will take any opportunity to make a mockery of me in front of other people so he would gladly tag along. Where were you thinking of eating?"

"I have a table booked in Sole Mio for seven thirty. Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely, will we meet you at the pavilion outside just before then?"

"I think that sounds perfect. I'm looking forward to seeing you again Juho, let me know if any of the others will be joining us as well?"

"Definitely, I'll see you later Youngbin-hyung."

 

They exchanged goodbyes and after hanging up Juho's thoughts were muddled again. Youngbin made it very clear that this dinner was something that had already been planned and was merely for the benefit of his brother, and yet even with the offer of inviting his other friends Juho still felt like it was more like an invitation to a date. Which of course sent his brain into overdrive wondering if this really was just Youngbin being friendly or if he had more intimate motives. Suppressing the urge to scream Juho instead turned his attention back to his phone. First, he saved Youngbin's number so he would know it in future, and then he brought up Hwiyoung's contact details and hoped the younger boy would answer. On his second attempt, the line picked up.

 

"Hyung it's before 2 pm on a Saturday why are you calling me?"

"Why yes hello it's nice to hear from you too."

"It's too early for sarcasm, what do you want?"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for dinner in Sole Mio tonight but since you've been so rude I don't think I will extend that invitation now."

"How did you get a reservation in Sole Mio? They have to be made like four months in advance."

"I was invited by a new friend and he asked if you wanted to join us."

"A friend invited you to dinner in one of the poshest restaurants in the city, and you want me to third-wheel? Seriously hyung?"

"My friend will be bringing his younger brother too, and he invited Rowoon, Taeyang and Inseong-hyung too."

"And you're inviting me because none of them are around, right?"

"No, I'm calling because I haven't seen you in a while and this is as good an opportunity as any. But I mean if you don't want to com-"

"I never said I didn't want to come! Miss out the chance to eat in Sole Mio and rub it in Minhyuk's face? Not likely. What time is it at?"

"The table is at half seven so we're meeting in the pavilion just before then. So I can confirm with my friend that you'll be coming?"

"Alright, I'll see you then hyung. And thank you."

 

Hwiyoung hung up before Juho could say anything else. He was an emotional person and always tried to hide it behind a cool persona, but Juho knew better. Happy that he at least had one person to go along with him, he confirmed that his other friends weren't around like he suspected before sending Youngbin a text saying it would just be Hwiyoung and himself. Immediately the other replied with a thumbs up and smiley face emoji and Juho couldn't help laughing at how cute it was. Figuring there wasn't much more he could do, he stood up and began the walk out of the garden so he could get a car back to his apartment. Hwiyoung was right, Sole Mio was extremely high-end dining and he needed to make sure he was dressed appropriately for the meal.

After spending well over an hour painstakingly picking out every individual detail of his outfit for the evening Juho sat down with his laptop and decided to go through some of the websites from media he saw last night. He figured it was the best way to waste time until he actually had to get dressed and as much as he denied it, Juho liked seeing all the photos of himself they published. Call him vain, but he knew he looked good last night. Plus they might give some hint why there were so many of them hanging around the club, which he was still extremely curious about. 

Try as he might he couldn't find any website or column that mentioned who they were all looking for last night. Sure there were some great photos of Juho and his friends all arriving, and the usual photos of Inseong and Rowoon leaving arm in arm halfway through the night. There were plenty of candid shots of other socialites and a few actors who were all there and more than a few of them leaving obviously intoxicated. But one thing that struck him was that there were no photos of Youngbin. Sure he had mentioned that he entered through the back entrance but Juho was expecting at least one or two, but there was nothing. He didn't really strike Juho as an extremely private person with how easily he shared stories and information about himself, but he supposed that it was very different talking to someone from a similar background and being photographed by the press. 

Still having some time to kill Juho turned on the television to whatever drama was currently running. Inseong was a huge drama buff and probably watched every single one that aired, but Juho was completely lost. It was another typical cute love story that had a bubbly OST and puppy-like main characters you couldn't help but like. Juho often thought Inseong and Rowoon would make the perfect lead couple in their own drama, being tall and handsome as they were it would be a director's dream to work with them. He wasn't sure how well they could pull off the emotional arguing scenes though, although he trusted if either of them ever tried their hand at acting they would be brilliant.

Finally it was late enough that he could start getting ready. Some people preferred getting themselves dressed up early but he never got the appeal of sitting around waiting to leave in expensive clothes with your hair and makeup done. He had decided to keep his outfit simple and classy; a pair of fitted black slacks, white button-up shirt and a black silk jacket which billowed while he walked and made it look like he was wearing a cape. Also in keeping with his theme he simply pushed his hair back from his forehead and wore basic makeup, although he did emphasise his eye makeup to make them stand out just a little more. Finishing off with a pair of dressy black shoes and his favourite cologne Juho was ready to go. He grabbed the essentials and left his apartment. His driver was waiting outside the building and they had left enough time to beat the traffic. In no time they pulled up at the pavilion and Juho jumped out.

Looking around he spotted a single figure but upon closer inspection, there was a looming shadow standing behind them. So it must have been Youngbin and his bodyguard. Making his way over to them Juho tried to keep a calm exterior. He had addressed all his emotions earlier in the day, but just seeing Youngbin again made his palms sweaty. It was very important he discovers what the other male thought of him so he could deal with the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course, it didn't help that the object of his thoughts looked incredible, even more handsome than the night before which was no small feat. Youngbin was wearing a pinstripe suit with a black silk shirt and the cut of the clothes highlighted his athletic figure. But the most attractive thing about him was his smile, when he saw Juho he beamed at him and the younger swore his heart skipped a beat.

 

"I'm really glad you could make it Juho, I was starting to get lonely standing here by myself."

"What about your younger brother? Did he not come up with you?"

"No he's arriving separately. I assume it's the same with yours?"

"Yes but he shouldn't be much longer. Thank you again for inviting us along."

"It is a pleasure to have you here. I haven't been to this restaurant in a very long time and as much as I love Chani, I couldn't sit through a fancy meal alone with him."

"Well I'm more than happy to act as your buffer, especially if it means getting to eat in Sole Mio. Inseong and Rowoon came once and continue to hold it over me, so this is my chance to get back at them."

 

Just then a shiny black car pulled up at the edge of the square and a shorter boy climbed out of the car followed by who Juho assumed was a bodyguard. Youngbin lifted a hand to wave to the newcomer so Juho assumed this must be his brother. On approach, he could see the likeness between the pair. He was so focused on watching the two brothers interactions he didn't notice Hwiyoung appearing beside him. And so he startled badly when the younger spoke to him.

 

"So which one is your friend?"

"Yah! When did you get so sneaky?"

"I've been spending time with some of Taeyang-hyung's dance friends, they've taught me to be lighter on my feet. Now answer my question."

"I'll introduce you if you just have an ounce of patience."

 

Youngbin had come back over with his brother in tow, and their two bodyguards exchanged curt nods before resuming their positions. 

 

"Juho, this is my younger brother Chani. He is only in the city for a short while."

"Half-brother Youngbin-hyung. And I'm only here because Father insists we spend some time together before the cor-"

"Yes well, Chani this is my friend Juho. I met him last night."

"It's nice to meet you Juho-ssi. I apologise on my hyungs behalf for whatever you had to deal with last night. He can be a very emotional drunk you know. One time at a ro-"

"I don't think that is a story to be aired out in public thank you very much Chani."

 

Beside him Hwiyoung snickered before looking Chani up and down appreciatively. The other boy caught his glance and grinned devilishly. Youngbin was right, they were going to get along very well. Which spelt trouble for Juho by the end of the night. 

 

"It's nice to meet you too Chani-ssi. This is Hwiyoung, he is like a brother to me."

"Except in terms of looks, I'm far higher on the scale. And in wit too, and talent, and da-"

"Yup, just like a little brother."

 

Youngbin laughed brightly and Juho's heart sped up once more. The four of them made their way towards the beautifully lit restaurant with the two bodyguards in tow. Hwiyoung and Chani walked ahead of them, speaking in low tones which no doubt meant bad news for the older two. Youngbin walked side-by-side with Juho, a lot closer than was absolutely necessary. Juho hoped the older would say something first because he had no idea how to break the silence between them. Luckily his prayers were answered.

 

"I am going to apologise in advance for everything Chani will say tonight. Try not to take too much of it seriously, he has a tendency to over-exaggerate."

"Don't worry I'm more than used to it. In return though forgive Hwiyoung for running his mouth, he doesn't have a filter at times."

"Maybe introducing them to one another was a bad idea."

"You think? They are going to ruin us."

 

The four of them stopped at the entrance to the restaurant. There were two bouncers at the door and a staff member with a list, obviously reservations. Juho hated this part of getting into places, sometimes the staff would take forever to find their name or argue that they weren't on time so he usually got Rowoon to deal with it. It was quite a surprise then that as soon as the waiter looked up and saw Youngbin he didn't even ask for their names and instead bowed deeply and waved them in. Even the bouncers at the door gave a formal bow to the four as they entered the building. The owner of the restaurant - who was well-known for being elusive and callous - greeted them inside and escorted them to their table herself. It wasn't a normal table either, instead, it was on a slightly raised dais. Juho could feel the stares of all the other patrons as they walked through the room, it wasn't an unusual occurrence but this felt far different. The owner tried to pull out their chairs for them but Youngbin stopped her with a simple raise of his hand.

 

"We're fine, thank you. Would you bring a pitcher of water to the table?"

 

His voice had taken on the tone of authority he had first used in the club last night and Juho hated to admit it sent a shiver down his spine. The owner rushed away and Juho flushed bright red when Youngbin pulled his chair for him. He sat down muttering a bashful thank you while across the table from them Hwiyoung was exaggeratedly bowing to Chani after pulling out a chair for him. Youngbin took a seat beside Juho and laughed at their brother's antics. Eventually, the four of them were seated and the owner had returned with menus and a waitress carrying a crystal pitcher of water and glasses. 

 

"We are so very honoured to have you dining here with us this evening. Please take your time looking over the menu and a member of staff will come to take your order whenever you're ready. And of course, if you need anything feel free to ask me, I will happily attend to your needs."

"Thank you. I will do that certainly."

 

It wasn't a direct dismissal but it was obvious that he meant for them to leave their table. Bowing deeply she hurried off and Youngbin turned to his menu as if it was nothing. Juho was well acquainted with the luxury life, but this was something new. Even across the table, Hwiyoung was giving him incredulous looks - who exactly was Kim Youngbin, and why did he demand such treatment? Chani didn't seem at all perturbed by the situation so it must be a common thing which made Juho even more curious. Since there wasn't anything he could do unless he wanted to outright ask Youngbin who he was, Juho instead turned to his menu and considered his options. Which were many. After a few minutes of mindless small talk and consulting the gilded pages in front of them they were all ready to order. Before Juho could wonder how the staff would know to come to them, Youngbin merely raised his hand slightly and a waitress appeared at their table almost immediately. She took their orders with extreme politeness and when it came to ordering something to drink Youngbin turned to him. Putting a hand on his knee much like the night before, he leaned in closer so he could speak quietly. Across the table, Chani and Hwiyoung ordered their own drinks but Juho was too focused on the heat from Youngbin's proximity to really hear what they were saying.

 

"Do you like champagne? I've heard that the house bottle is meant to be exquisite."

 

He couldn't form words so instead, he just nodded at the suggestion. Youngbin smiled and sat back up in his seat and ordered the foreign sounding champagne much to their waitress' surprise. He never removed his hand from Juho's knee though which made him feel rather warm despite the restaurant being a comfortable temperature before. When their waitress left them with another bow, Youngbin returned his attention to the others across the table and struck up a conversation with Hwiyoung. Chani was watching Juho from across the table and he felt himself blush under the younger's stare. It wasn't his fault that Youngbin was a touchy person. 

It probably wasn't overly long before the waitress returned with their drinks and the owner in tow. She beamed brightly at Youngbin when he took the champagne glasses and put one at his own setting and then one in front of Juho. And of course, when Youngbin opened the bottle with it's resounding "pop" that seemed to draw everyone's attention back to them again, she positively preened. Youngbin poured Juho's glass before his own and then replaced the bottle in the ice bucket which now was set in the centre of the table. Hwiyoung was once again giving him a 'what have you gotten yourself into?' look before taking a sip of his own drink. 

 

"I'm so pleased you chose this bottle. I hadn't realised this dinner of yours was for a special occasion."

 

The owner was very obviously trying to pry information from Youngbin about the nature of their dinner, but he saw right through it. And besides, it wasn't like this was an overly special night anyway. It was just Youngbin meeting his younger brother for dinner and he invited Juho and Hwiyoung so they wouldn't be alone. Nothing special about that. When it was obvious she wasn't getting any gossip, the owner left again after assuring them their food wouldn't be much longer. Once she was out of sight, Youngbin turned to Juho and lifted his glass towards him. On autopilot, Juho lifted his own glass and they clinked together, the clear sound ringing loudly in his ears. Putting his hand back on Juho's knee, Youngbin took a small sip of his bubbly drink and Juho followed suit. It certainly was exquisite like Youngbin had said.

Well aware of all the not-so-subtle stares they were getting from everyone else in the restaurant Juho did his best to keep his face schooled into a neutral expression while the four of them talked. However, it was hard to keep the blush from his cheeks every time Youngbin smiled at him or made a dorky joke. And he was sure his ears were permanently red from Youngbin's hand resting on his leg, occasionally giving it a gentle squeeze or rubbing his thumb across his thigh. It was torture and Juho hated how it made his stomach twist and curl, if he didn't figure out Youngbin's motives before he went home tonight he would go crazy.

Eventually their food arrived and it smelled incredible. There was no doubting that the restaurant deserved every single high recommendation it got. They polished off their starters in no time and when the mains were brought out Juho almost drooled. He was very pleased with his own choice of food although Youngbin's looked equally as appetizing. Somehow his black-haired companion seemed to have a sense of Juho's thoughts because when they were about halfway through their plates he offered Juho a bite of his own. It was a bit of a surprise but he happily accepted, only to have Youngbin feed him the forkful himself. From Hwiyoung's snickering across the table, his face must have been quite a sight. 

Just at that moment, the owner made her presence known at their table again, this time with the head chef by her side. Juho took a large mouthful of his champagne to try wash down the embarrassment of what had just happened. While Youngbin politely thanked the chef for the incredible food, across the table Chani and Hwiyoung were whispering to one another which couldn't mean anything good. Hoping that they were just laughing at his lack of chill, Juho took another mouthful of his food. Of course right then Youngbin decided to put his hand back on Juho's leg, although this time it landed half-way up his thigh and shocked him enough that he started choking. Concerned, Youngbin's other hand started patting him on the back and rubbing gentle circles. Juho managed to swallow his food but before he could reach for his glass of water Youngbin had grabbed it for him and held it up to his lips. Absolutely mortified Juho had to take a sip and willed the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

When he was no longer at risk of dying from choking he took in a large breath and Youngbin gave a breathy laugh beside him, obviously relieved. Juho wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin before bowing towards the owner and chef and apologising. They both refused his apology and left the table after checking once again that everything was satisfactory. Youngbin gingerly placed his hand on Juho's knee yet again while his other one still rested between his shoulder blades.

 

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that. Are you alright?"

"Ah - yes I'm fine don't worry. Just a little embarrassed."

"I mean if I started choking in front of someone I thought was as handsome as you find Youngbin-ssi I would be embarrassed too, don't worry hyung."

"And besides, it was Youngbin-hyung's fault for being so forward anyway. He should at least have waited until _after_ he bought you dinner before making such a bold move."

 

Juho felt himself die a little more at Hwiyoung's comment and Youngbin spluttered beside him at his younger brother's words. Letting them meet one another was by far the worst idea in the world. Rather than address the fact that Hwiyoung had casually outed him as being attracted to Youngbin or Chani's very openly suggestive comment, Juho chose instead to knock back the rest of his glass of champagne. Of course, Youngbin immediately refilled it and he couldn't help but murmur his thanks as they returned to their food. There was still a spot on his thigh that burned with the memory of Youngbin's hand on it, but that could be dealt with later.

They made it through the rest of their main course with minimal incidents, although Hwiyoung and Chani seemed to have found their rhythm and every sentence they spoke wanted Juho to just sink to the floor and become one with the expensive carpet. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that Youngbin was receiving equal slandering. At last though they were left with four clean plates and a waiter immediately appeared to clear them away. The two younger boys ordered another drink each while loudly suggesting dessert. Youngbin laughed and asked the waiter to bring the dessert menus, which caused their brothers to cheer like children. Juho laughed at their antics, he was glad to see Hwiyoung getting along so well with someone his own age - even if it meant torture for him. The waiter returned with the menus but stayed hovering by the table; Chani and Hwiyoung were ready to order almost immediately but Juho was overwhelmed by the options. Youngbin leaned over to him and Juho pretended he wasn't disappointed that he didn't put a hand on his knee this time. 

 

"I don't understand how those two can stomach a whole plate of dessert after the size of the meal we've just had."

"I know, I think my stomach might explode if I eat much more. But I can't go without trying the desserts here."

"Would you like to share one? I like everything on the menu so you can choose."

"Alright, well how about the vanilla cheesecake and ice-cream?"

 

Youngbin grinned and turned to the waiter who was still standing there and ordered one cheesecake with two spoons. The poor guy let his professional face slip for a moment before nodding and bowing as he left. Juho felt his cheeks flare up when Youngbin turned back to smile at him again, and he chose to ignore Hwiyoung's raised eyebrows. The pair across the table seemed to be rejuvenated and doubled their efforts at embarrassing their older brothers with suggestive comments and hints at shameful pasts. Juho was grateful that their table was a little more isolated from the general dining crowd - who were still casting glances at them constantly - because some of the things that were being said could ruin his reputation. When the waiter returned with their results Chani had to stop in the middle of a particularly interesting story much to Youngbin's relief. He had his fists clenched by his sides the entire time seeing as his brother refused to listen to his words of warning. The waiter placed Chani and Hwiyoung's desserts down first before looking a little conflicted where to put the one order of cheesecake. Youngbin solved that for him by holding his hand out to take the plate and spoons. When he had left Youngbin moved the portion of dessert over so it was between both of their place settings before handing Juho his spoon. Their fingers brushed and Juho could have sworn he had just been burned.

The dessert itself looked amazing and tasted even better. They slowly made their way through the ice-cream and cake, occasionally knocking spoons against one another. When it came down to the last piece Juho hesitated to take it. As much as he wanted to finish off the dessert he didn't want to seem rude, so he put his spoon down on the table. He caught Youngbin's eye and the other squinted at him slightly, before using his own spoon to pick up half of the last piece. He leaned in closer and held the dessert laden spoon up to Juho's lips, and he felt his face burn as he accepted it. Hwiyoung pretended to gag from across the table. Youngbin finished off the last little piece before picking up his napkin and wiping at his mouth. Juho was still unmoving in his seat and he caught Youngbin looking at him again. He was about to ask what was wrong when Youngbin put his hand on Juho's knee for the nth time that night and used the corner of his napkin to wipe just under the centre of Juho's bottom lip. It shouldn't have made his stomach fill with fire or his heart speed up but it did. This time it was Chani who made loud retching noises and Hwiyoung laughed obnoxiously in his dolphin pitch. Youngbin just smiled and sat back in his seat, leaving Juho's face burning from embarrassment and his leg burning under the weight of Youngbin's hand.

Once again their plates were rapidly cleared and the owner made her way back to their table. Juho drank half of his glass of champagne in one go as she enquired about their meal. Youngbin assured her it was all perfect and asked for the bill to be brought over. She tried to persuade them to have tea or coffee but Youngbin insisted on getting the bill. Realising he wasn't to be swayed, she scurried off and Chani rolled his eyes after her. Juho didn't want to say anything but after the night he had had it would have been nice to have a strong coffee to finish it off. He wondered how they were going to split the bill when it arrived, but Youngbin simply offered the owner his credit card with no words. Chani tried to protest but he refused to back down, and for once the younger listened. Once the bill was paid for and signed, they all thanked the owner graciously for her time and stood to leave.

Youngbin and Chani's bodyguards stepped forward from where they had been standing in the shadows all throughout their meal and followed the four of them out of the restaurant. It was getting pretty late and the rest of the patrons had thinned out leaving only a handful finishing desserts or drinking tea and coffee. Their gazes still followed them out, and Juho was acutely aware of how close Youngbin was walking beside him. It had gotten a little chillier outside and Juho wished he had worn a heavier jacket to dinner. A black car pulled up and Chani started walking towards it before Youngbin called out and stopped him.

 

"So is this our interaction quota for the month filled?"

"I don't think Father would agree considering we spent the time with other people too. I'll come by your hotel suite tomorrow for a little while and that should do it."

"Alright then. Goodnight Chani, get back safely."

"I will Youngbin-hyung. Thank you for dinner, goodnight."

 

With that, he turned and started walking away. He had only taken a few steps before he seemed to remember something and turned back around.

 

"Oh yeah, it was nice to meet you Juho-ssi. And Hwiyoung, I'm going the direction of your apartment. It wouldn't be a problem for me to drop you off."

"Thank you Chani that would actually be perfect. It was nice meeting you Youngbin-ssi, thank you so much for dinner. Bye hyung."

"Wait Hwi-"

"BYE HYUNGS!"

 

The two of them ran towards the car that was waiting and piled into the backseat on top of one another. As the car pulled away Juho realised that Chani's bodyguard had managed to get into the car without him realising, and that he was now left alone (kind of) with Youngbin again. Another black car pulled up and Youngbin's bodyguard started walking towards it, meaning it was obviously his lift. Juho had yet to call his own driver to come and collect him and the thought of having to stand out in the cold for twenty minutes was not appealing. But yet again, Youngbin seemed to read his mind.

 

"I can offer you a lift back to your apartment if you'd like Juho, it's pretty cold out I don't want you waiting around and getting sick."

"I don't want you going out of your way for me Youngbin-hyung."

"Don't worry about that, please it's not a problem at all."

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"I insist. Come on, it's much warmer in the car."

 

The two of them walked side-by-side to the waiting vehicle, and Youngbin held the door for him to climb in first. His bodyguard had sat in the front passenger seat leaving just the two of them in the spacious back of the car. Juho gave his address to the driver and they smoothly pulled off. Youngbin was right, it was certainly much warmer in the car than outside. He felt himself drifting off slightly thanks to the heat and a full stomach, and the now regular feeling of Youngbin's hand resting on his knee. He would have probably fallen asleep had his phone not started ringing in his pocket. Slightly annoyed he pulled it out to see the number of his building manager come up on the screen. 

 

"Mr Hwan, is everything alright?"

"I'm very sorry to bother you Juho-ssi, are you in your apartment at the moment?"

"No, I'm not. I was out for dinner but I'm currently on my way back. Is there a problem?"

"Ah, I see. Well, it's just that a large group of media have suddenly shown up outside the building and they are refusing to leave. It seems everytime we remove some of them twice as many arrive. I was going to say that if you're in your apartment to close all the blinds and stay in for the night, but now I would have to recommend that you don't return to the building. I'm extremely sorry Juho-ssi, we have contacted the police and they are going to come and try to get all these people to leave, but for now, I don't think it's safe for you."

"Of course, thank you for the warning Mr Hwan. I will make alternative arrangements. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Juho-ssi. I will call you again in the morning once we have everything sorted out."

 

Juho ended the call and dropped his phone in his lap. Dragging his hands across his face he sighed loudly. Most of the time he found dealing with the press to be bearable, but sometimes they just crossed the line. It was especially worse when it was his own personal space that was affected. Youngbin squeezed his knee and he looked over to find a very concerned look on the older males face.

 

"What happened?"

"That was my building manager. A huge group of reporters have swarmed my apartment building apparently, he said they are working on removing them from the premises but it isn't safe for me to go back. I'm going to call Rowoon and see if he minds letting me stay in his house tonight. He isn't there but I know his cleaning lady will let me in."

"There's no need for that Juho, you can come to the hotel I'm staying in and I'm sure they'll have a room available for you. I'll pay for it and everything."

"Don't be ridiculous Youngbin-hyung, you already paid the bill for our entire dinner. I can cover the cost of my own hotel room."

 

Youngbin relented and instructed his driver to bring them straight back to the hotel. Juho apologised for the inconvenience but was just waved off. It was fairly silent on the journey to the hotel, just the sound of the radio playing quietly in the background. Youngbin drew absentminded patterns on Juho's leg with his fingers and it was soothing, but still, he felt like his brain was going to explode from all his unanswered questions. Chani had made obvious hints all night towards Youngbin being interested in guys, and the black-haired male's actions could be suggestive of that as well. But Juho didn't want to get his hopes up, not until he heard it directly from his own mouth. Only then would he allow himself to believe it and possibly consider the possibilities.

His mind was spinning with "what-ifs" when they finally arrived at the swanky downtown hotel. Rather than let them out at the front entrance, the driver took the back streets and drove into the underground parking lot of the hotel. The security guard checked the car's registration before letting them pass through. When they parked, Youngbin's bodyguard got out first and checked the lobby area leading to the hotel. He then came back and opened Youngbin's door, then escorted them both quickly into the building. There was a hotel guard waiting for them in the elevator, which they took up to the ground floor of the hotel. Juho felt himself being ushered quickly into another elevator in the lobby before the concierge pressed the button for the top floor - penthouse suite. When they exited the lift there was another hotel guard waiting for them and Juho wondered once more who Youngbin was to merit all this security. Finally though, they reached Youngbin's room and went inside, just the three of them. 

His bodyguard checked through all the rooms and closed all the curtains before he indicated they were free to move around the room. Juho felt a little light-headed and Youngbin had to gently pull him by the wrist into the sitting area. He sat down on one of the plush couches and felt his exhaustion wash over him. It had been a long two days. 

 

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you hyung, I think I just need to sleep."

"I can call the reception and see what rooms they have available for you, just give me five minutes."

"I do not think that is a good idea Master Youngbin. It would be much safer for Juho-ssi to stay in the suite where I can keep an eye on both of you."

 

It was the first time Juho had heard Youngbin's bodyguard speak, he had a deep voice that was very fitting for his physique. But Juho was too tired to even think of the implication of his words. It was warm and he was full, the alcohol was starting to make him drowsy and the couch cushions were so comfortable he could happily fall asleep on them. But Youngbin was shaking his shoulders and asking if he minded staying here, to which Juho simply shook his head - no, he was happy to sleep right here. Instead of letting him pass out on the couch though, Youngbin lifted him up and supported him with an arm around his waist. That woke Juho up, but despite his protests, Youngbin refused to let go.

They walked through what looked to be Youngbin's bedroom into a large bathroom and Youngbin showed him where all his cleansing products were. Juho got the hint and started the task of removing all his makeup. Fortunately, it didn't take long as he had stuck with the basics, and he was just finished when Youngbin came back into the bathroom carrying some clothes.

 

"Since you'll be staying, I thought you might like something else to wear to sleep instead of your clothes."

"I don't usually wear anything but thanks hyung."

 

It wasn't until he saw the furious blush on Youngbin's cheeks that Juho realised what he had said. When he was tired his brain to mouth filter stopped working, which was extremely dangerous. He coughed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck. Youngbin was still just standing there holding the clothes and staring at him. Juho was going to try and fix the situation when Youngbin seemed to snap out of it and instead stepped closer. He kept walking until Juho was pressed against the sink counter behind him and Youngbin was standing in front of him. He set the clothes down and put his hands on the counter either side of Juho's waist. There was a glint in his eyes that made Juho's insides burn as his gaze raked over him. Leaning in even closer, but still not touching him, Youngbin spoke in a voice that was much deeper than usual.

 

"There is only one bed and if you're staying then we'll have to share. I don't usually wear pyjamas either, but I'll wait and see what you want to do."

 

And with that he turned and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Juho's mouth was dry and suddenly the cool bathroom felt like a sauna. There was no denying the look that was in Youngbin's eyes or the suggestion in his voice. That was as good as a confirmation as Juho thought he would get. Suddenly feeling incredibly awake he splashed his face with cool water and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked wrecked and nothing had even happened. Which made him wonder; did he want anything to happen? His brain and body both answered with a resounding yes. Swallowing harshly, Juho picked up the clothes Youngbin had brought him. It was a soft t-shirt and shorts - simple sleepwear. They would be very comfortable to sleep in for sure, but Youngbin's words rang in his ears and so he set them back on the counter. Juho stripped out of his own clothes and left them folded neatly beside the pyjamas, then praying to whatever deities had been watching him the last two days he opened the bathroom door and walked into the adjoining bedroom.

Youngbin was sitting on the edge of the bed watching the door in only his shirt and trousers. The top few buttons were undone and Juho couldn't help but let his eyes admire the curve of his throat. When he saw Juho come out in only his boxers he breathed deeply and seemed to mutter something under his breath. Juho almost felt self-conscious as Youngbin's eyes travelled up and down his body, finally coming back up to hold his gaze. There was an intensity there that made the burning in Juho's gut get even hotter but he refused to look away. Youngbin growled softly before standing up and proceeded to remove his remaining clothes. Juho stared openly as the shirt gave way to toned muscle and gorgeously tanned skin. He felt his breath hitch when pinstriped pants revealed thighs and calves that were well-sculpted. For a moment they were both just standing there staring at one another until Youngbin took control.

 

"Come here Juho-yah."

 

His feet moved without hesitation until he was standing right in front of Youngbin, close enough to feel the heat radiating from his skin. Even though he was a little taller, Juho felt so much smaller than the other at this moment. Youngbin's hand came up and held the side of his face and they looked at one another again, his eyes softened a little and he moved them so they were sitting facing one another on the bed. 

 

"We need to talk about this before anything else. Because I like you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hyung- I wasn't even sure if you liked guys or not. But I like you too, and I want to try this."

"I'm the kind of person who needs commitment. I need you to know that if we do this then I want to be able to publicly come out with you by my side."

"Of course, I'll stand by you."

 

Youngbin looked at him intently, as if he was trying to see whether Juho was lying. But he wasn't, he wanted to support Youngbin and be by his side because he truly liked him a lot. And it must have shown because Youngbin smiled at him and Juho couldn't help smile back. 

 

"Ok. Well then I have a very important question Juho-yah."

"What is it Youngbin-hyung?"

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Juho blushed but nodded enthusiastically. Youngbin grinned and took Juho's face in both of his hands before pressing their lips firmly together. It was perfect, the warmth of Youngbin's lips moving against his own sent sparks shooting down his spine. It started soft and chaste but didn't stay that way for long. Soon Youngbin's tongue was prodding at the seam of his mouth and the younger happily let him in with a content sigh. It heated up with their tongues fighting for dominance and teeth grazing lips. Youngbin's hands had moved from holding his face to one on the back of his neck and the other on his hip. Juho was using one hand to steady himself on the bed while the other was gripping Youngbin's hair. They continued kissing hotly until Juho felt he needed more, the knot in his stomach was growing tighter but Youngbin wasn't making any further moves.

Deciding he would have to lead for a change, Juho broke the kiss and moved his lips to kiss up Youngbin's neck and along his jawline. When he reached his ear Juho bit down on his earlobe lightly earning a surprised yelp from the black-haired man which was quickly followed by a low growl. Youngbin gripped his hip tighter and pushed him down so Juho was lying on his back. Happy that the older had taken the hint, Juho quickly shuffled himself so he was lying in the middle of the bed. Youngbin followed and hovered over him for a second before diving down and connecting their lips again. There was more of an intensity this time, and his hands danced up and down Juho's torso and legs, leaving him whining under the touches that weren't quite enough. Youngbin smirked into their kiss and Juho knew then he was in for a long night.

 

 ***

The next morning Juho woke up to his phone ringing loudly from somewhere he couldn't quite discern. He tried to move but was weighed down by an arm around his waist. Turning he was met by Youngbin's peacefully sleeping face right behind him, his body pressed against Juho's back. His hair was messy and he had some purple marks decorating his collarbones and chest; Juho smiled at his handiwork. As much as he didn't want to leave the warmth of this embrace his phone continued to ring and he needed to find it. So he gingerly lifted Youngbin's - well defined, muscular - arm and slipped out of the bed. He found his underwear and slipped them on, not wanting to be spotted by Youngbin's bodyguard in his current state. Although, he supposed unless the walls were soundproof the tall man was probably well aware of their situation.

He found his phone on the bathroom counter where he had left it last night, it was on low battery and he had an alarming number of missed calls and text messages. Walking back into the bedroom where Youngbin was still soundly sleeping, Juho quickly scrolled through the messages. He couldn't really tell much of what was going on since the majority of the messages were variations of 'call me this instant' from all of his friends. He threw on the shirt Youngbin had been wearing the night before to hide the fingerprint bruises and bite marks on his hips and torso and walked out into the living area. He left the door open slightly so that he could hear if Youngbin called for him. Deciding Rowoon was the safest bet, he brought up his friends contact details (14 missed calls) and rang him.

 

"BAEK JUHO I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Good morning to you too Rowoon, care to tell me what's going on?"

"KIM YOUNGBIN!"

"Umm - yes?"

"Don't act coy, it's not a good look for you. How could you not tell me?!"

"Tell you what exactly? You knew I was going for dinner with him last night, I even invited you but you and Inseong were away. Hwiyoung came with me."

"Even if you hadn't told me you were going for dinner with him I would have known. Guess why? Because you're on the front page of every single magazine in the entire country. With Kim Youngbin."

"That's weird, I didn't see any press at the restaurant last night. But you're still not telling me why this is a problem, so what if Youngbin and I are together on the cover of some gossip magazines?"

"Not just gossip magazines, every press outlet in Seoul has published pictures of you two. Standing together in the pavilion, walking side-by-side to the restaurant, leaving in a car together, GOING UP TO HIS HOTEL ROOM!"

"Seriously? We were in the hotel lobby for all of fifteen seconds."

"Yes seriously. Now you've been dragged into the centre of a huge public scandal. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well sorry if I didn't call you between the time of finding out my apartment was mobbed with reporters and it wasn't safe for me to go home, and Youngbin offering to let me stay with him for the night. Weren't you and Inseong excited about the prospect of me actually getting a date just yesterday morning?"

"Yes we were, but that was before we knew who Youngbin was. Which again leads me to my point of why didn't you tell me?"

"And I am going back to my statement of 'tell you what?' I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kim Youngbin, the guy you went for dinner with and went back to a hotel with and most certainly slept with judging from your voice; he is a crown prince."

" - What?"

"A prince, like actual blood royalty next in line to become a king when his father steps down. With a castle and hundreds of servants living on his families estate and more money than you, me, Inseong-hyung and Taeyang put together. That kind of prince. And every single media outlet in the country has spent days trying to get pictures of him because apparently he has been travelling around the world for years and there have been no photos of him since he was presented to the court as a crown successor at 16. That's 10 years Juho, they were all vying to be the first ones to publish new photos of him. But they didn't get just him, they got you as well. And they know who you are."

"Ok, that's - a lot of information to process."

"Wait - you really didn't know?"

"No I didn't know! I had no idea! How were you expecting me to know this?"

"I thought he would have told you."

"At what point would he have told me? You know I try not to pry into people's personal lives, whatever they share with me is what they're comfortable with and that's that. And Youngbin-hyung didn't share his background with me, so I didn't know."

"Oh - well then I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine, I just - have to think about all of this. What are the magazines saying?"

"Well I mean Youngbin-ssi has been MIA for 10 years so everyone had their theories on what he would look like and the kind of person he would be. They're all latching on to the fact that you two went back to his hotel together since, you know, you are a flaming homosexual."

"Thanks for that."

"Sorry, but I mean that's the main focus they're taking. It's fairly hard to deny how it looks, although some outlets are trying it. Although I don't think they're exactly wrong in their assumptions, are they?"

"No, not really."

"I can't believe yesterday morning I was accusing you of going home with him and sleeping together and today it's actually the truth."

"With the two days I've had, it actually doesn't surprise me."

"Look, I know I've kinda given a lot away but I think you should talk to him before you read any of the articles."

"Considering my phone is about to die that's what I'm going to do. Thanks Rowoonie, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Juho, make sure you drink some honey and lemon tea for your throat."

 

They said their goodbyes and Juho hung up, staring down at the dismal 3% battery warning on display. His head was swimming and his chest felt tight. Youngbin was a prince, actual flesh and blood royalty. It explained so much, but Juho still had so many questions. He closed his eyes and stood in the middle of the living area taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate. He would have to talk to Youngbin about it, there was no way he could leave this room without knowing the truth. Just as he had finally gotten his heart back under control a pair of strong tanned arms snaked their way around his waist and caused it to skyrocket again. The man in question pressed a lazy kiss on the back of Juho's neck before greeting him in his raspy voice.

 

"Good morning kitten. I was scared you may have run off on me."

"I promised I would stand by you, didn't I?"

 

Youngbin chuckled and spun Juho around in his grasp. His eyes were sparkling and he had a large grin stretching across his face. The marks Juho had left looked even darker in the light of the living room and Juho couldn't help smiling at them. He trusted Youngbin, and so he believed that he would tell him everything given a little prompting. But first, Youngbin pulled him in for a slow kiss, all tongue and obnoxiously loud noises. Juho really hoped that Youngbin's bodyguard wasn't going to walk into the room at that moment. They broke apart and Youngbin let his hands wander across Juho's body as they stood with their forehead's pressed together.

 

"You did promise that. I have to say, you look very hot in my shirt."

"I didn't want to traumatise your bodyguard by coming out here in just my underwear."

"Mmm, I don't want him to see you like that either. That's a sight just for me. What were you doing out here though?"

"My phone kept ringing and I didn't want it to wake you up. I have dozens of missed calls from my friends, but low battery so I can't call them back."

 

The elder hummed but didn't answer, instead letting his hands travel up under the material of his shirt to ghost across the bruises he left the night before. Juho couldn't help but whimper at the contact. Before he could do anything else, Juho's fears materialised behind them and cleared his throat pointedly. Youngbin sighed and removed his hands from Juho's skin before stepping to one side and looking at his bodyguard.

 

"Good morning Matthew. Did you need something?"

"People in Korea are much better at hiding with their cameras than in other countries we've been to. You're the feature article in every magazine that was published this morning, and according to Somin, you're trending on all the social media sites too. Both of you."

 

Youngbin's face paled and for the first time, there was worry crossing his handsome features. He turned to look at Juho who kept his face blank, he didn't want to give away that he already knew what was happening. The black-haired male cursed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He thanked his bodyguard for the information before grabbing Juho's wrist and dragging him back into the bedroom. The door slammed shut behind them and Youngbin walked over and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Juho hated seeing him like this and went over to sit beside him. He spoke through his fingers, it was slightly muffled but still audible.

 

"I'm sorry Juho-yah, I didn't realise it would happen this quickly."

"What's wrong hyung?"

 

He lifted his face up and turned to look at Juho, pausing momentarily before leaning forward to capture Juho's lips in a desperate kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Youngbin pulled away. He took a deep breath before holding Juho's hands loosely and starting his story.

 

"I wanted one last kiss, in case you don't want this anymore once I've told you what's happening. Last night, when you told me about your apartment building being mobbed by reporters, I suspected this; but I wanted to believe it was something else. I should have told you everything last night before we - you know, but I wanted you so badly and I thought it might be my only chance. I'm so sorry."

"Youngbin-hyung, please tell me what's going on. I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I want to believe that, I do, but I won't hold you to your promises. I'm - not who you think I am. I know you're used to mingling with other socialites and the young elite but I'm different. I naively thought that I could get away with trying to live normally, but it seems I was mistaken. I shouldn't have dragged you into this, I shouldn't have led you to believe I'm someone I'm not."

"You never told me anything about who you were and I never asked, because I respect that there are certain things you can't or don't want to share. And I don't care because I know you, you're sweet and funny and you make dumb jokes, I know you love animals and dancing and can't eat spicy food. You should have learned about me from the start that your background doesn't matter to me, it's who you are as a person that I care about. And I do care about you."

"My background is my defining quality. It has moulded and shaped me into who I am, it influences everything I do. Some people will look at me and all they will ever see is where I come from; to them, it doesn't matter what I'm like as a person, only what my title defines me as. And now because you have been associated with me those same people are going to label you and expect things from you. That's my fault, I was selfish for my own desires."

"They were my desires too, or wasn't I vocal enough last night? You keep apologising but you won't tell me what for. Why is making the front page such a problem? I have had my share of scandals before, they all blow over when the next one comes along."

"I'm not publicly out. In fact, I'm not publicly anything; I've been out of the media's eye for the last ten years. I wanted to make my return quietly, but that plan has gone out the window now. Not only does every press company have my picture, but they have yours too. And you're going to be used as a scapegoat for an unaccepting media tirade."

"You think I've never experienced that before? I was out before any of my other friends, and when they started coming out too I was blamed for it. Yes, blamed. As if just associating with me had turned them gay. Do you want to know how I fought back? I turned into what my friends like to call a 'flaming homosexual'. I was the most openly out and gay person you could find in Seoul and eventually, the media got tired of trying to slur my name when they realised I was completely unbothered."

 

Youngbin laughed a little at that which Juho considered a small success. However the smile quickly fell from his face and Juho knew that if he wanted to reassure Youngbin he wasn't going anywhere he needed to get him to talk about his heritage.

 

"Youngbin-hyung, if you don't tell me what the real problem is I can't help you. I'm part of whatever this is now, so I need to know what kind of media coverage I'll be dealing with so I can be properly prepared."

"You're right, I'm sorry for stalling it's just - I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, I promised I wouldn't leave didn't I? So just tell me, please."

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm the eldest crown prince in my family. When my father steps down I will take his place as king. Chani is next in line after me, but because he is not the son of a queen he doesn't have as much pressure on him. I have been travelling since I was 16 learning about other countries and cultures since I won't be able to do that once I am coronated. Now though my father wants me back in the eyes of the public so I can build trust among the people so when I take over I won't be a ghost or shadow. I was supposed to be making my first official reappearance tomorrow in front of a selected group of journalists where I had planned to announce I was gay, but that has all been aired already it seems. I'm so sorry for bringing you into the middle of this, I understand if you want to walk away."

"You expect me to just turn my back on you because of who your family is? I know we've only met two days ago but I thought you would have known me better in that short period of time. Seriously, how could you think learning about your background would make me change my impression of you? The only reason I'm well-known is because my parents are in the top 5 wealthiest couples in Seoul, surely of all people you could trust me to understand some of the pressure."

"I looked you up when I got home from the club the other night, your parents are highly-respected and extremely successful business owners. And yet details about your personal life are scarce. The most notable things were your open gayness and your close relationship with Rowoon. How could you avoid the media frenzy around you for so long?"

"Well quite simply I never gave them much to be frenzied about. My parents were already highly influential when I was born so from the beginning I was known to the media, but I never shied away from the cameras. If there was ever something notable in my personal life that I was comfortable sharing I did, so that way the magazines had nothing to speculate or gossip about. I'm always out where people can see me, at clubs and restaurants and just walking around nature parks so I'm not a mysterious figure that is interesting in the slightest. That's your problem, you disappeared for so long that everyone was vying to be the first one to publish photos of your return."

"How can you be so calm about this? I was expecting shock or at the very least disbelief."

"Since I've met you nothing really added up to you being just another member of Seoul's elite. Hordes of media reporters, special treatment from Cha-manager, the constant presence of your bodyguard, the attitude of the staff in Sole Mio last night, the security when we came into the hotel - the list goes on. When I saw all the missed calls on my phone this morning my first instinct was that you were an international actor or performer and I was going to be getting hate mail from your fans for stealing you away."

"Well I may not be an idol as such, but you would be surprised at the number of people who call themselves my fans."

 

Youngbin's tone was lighter than it had been since the news broke which made Juho breathe a sigh of relief. They spoke freely for a while, talking about the expectations placed on Youngbin as a crown prince and what Juho might be able to expect from the media over coming days. Youngbin pulled up some of the articles that had been written about them and they laughed at some outlets attempts at writing off the dinner and return to the hotel as merely platonic. Youngbin's bodyguard came in and told them that his father requested both of their presence at a conference in downtown Seoul in three hours. Juho reassured Youngbin that he was happy to go and he would keep his promise of standing by his side. Juho also discovered that Youngbin had a similar attitude as himself towards getting ready long before they needed to leave, and so they passed the time in a similar fashion to the night before. 

When the time to leave came closer they both shared a shower, washing off the sweat and other remnants of their physical intimacy. Youngbin loaned him some clothes so that Juho wouldn't be facing the media onslaught in the outfit he wore when he arrived last night. As they got ready the conversation between them flowed easily, Youngbin was no longer holding back any secrets from him. Finally, they were prepared and Youngbin's bodyguard called them to leave. Juho would be coming back to the hotel later to collect his things, which made him oddly happy. 

They were escorted back to the car the same way as they had left it the night before, but this time Youngbin had a firm grasp on Juho's hand the entire time. The journey to their meeting place wasn't long, but Juho felt anticipation building in his gut as they got closer. When they arrived at the venue there were already groups of reporters standing outside with cameras ready to film every brief second of their entry to the building. It involved a lot of flashes and people yelling questions in their faces but the pair made it safely inside where no media could follow. They could still film and photograph them through the glass exterior of the building though, and so Youngbin took great pleasure in stopping just inside the doors where they were clearly visible and turning towards Juho.

 

"This is your last chance to turn away and leave this behind you know? Once you've met my father I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me for a while."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my prince."

 

And Youngbin kissed him passionately right there knowing all the cameras outside were recording, and Juho kissed back knowing that he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

 


End file.
